86'D
by Afrolady114
Summary: Nightbeat: Self proclaimed detective. His hardest case has been revealed. The NCM seems to be one step ahead, can this be true? Or does he have an "inside man"? G1 verse set in waaay future-WAR's OVER! M for violence, gore, and language.
1. Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does! **

* * *

Most murder stories usually end with the alleged "masked caper" being caught or killed in some variation of a James Bond movie ending by the "heroic hero" sleuth. Said sleuth then is praised for his outstanding achievement for apprehending or killing aforementioned caper. But before the actual arrest or murder of the murderer, the detective usually goes through, what I would call, "the progress of withdrawal." This progress of the detective actually having some challenging work after a month or so from absolute nothingness to do (which was filled with constant partying at clubs, excessive drinking of alcoholic beverages, or just sitting on his ass in a chair, in a room, smoking a pipe), ultimately, the detective EVENTUALLY reaches an epiphany_._ The criminal is human. And you humans know how the earthen saying goes, "No one is perfect." Sadly, this statement or glamorized (though not too far off the track) scenario does not apply to this mystery.

As I have feared, the killer of all the recent murders in the northern hemisphere of Cybertron has finally seen me. He knows who I am, and can now systematically take me down just as he has been doing his victims for the previous dozen or so lunar cycles. This is when I curse my oblivious nature during the "hunt" as I call the mystery. I _know_ him, and I did not realize that he—

END OF DATA LOG #3765221: NIGHTBEAT

"That's it?" A cherry red, nineteen-eighty-two Lamborghini inquired to a same era, white Ambulance with bright red medical crosses pasted on both sides of it.

"That's it," the Ambulance replied flatly. "Any other stupid questions you want to ask, Sideswipe?" The Ambulance shifted, rotated, folded, and _stood_ up tall (twenty-two feet to be exact) in the golden rays of the summer morning along the coastline of Oregon. He had a white helmet with a black chevron above his brow.

"That data pad implies my _brother_, Ratchet. Yeah, I have plenty of stupid questions to ask, and I expect some legit answers to come out of that scratchy vocalizer of yours." The Red Lamborghini opened up from the inside and twisted in many ways like a person solving a rubix cube. He had a black helmet with two protrusions on both sides of his helm. Sideswipe stood tall like Ratchet, but narrowed his bright, fluorescent optics at the elder mech. Ratchet showed no expression.

"Remember what you say you little slagger. I still outrank you, and if you _wait_ patiently for the other recruits to arrive, I'll tell you myself what that data pad was _supposed _to say." Ratchet huffed and folded his white metallic arms across his chest. He scowled at the younger red-and-black colored Transformer. Sideswipe averted his gaze to the sandy beach beneath his black and red armored legs. Just as he did that, a white, race car painted Lancia, and a black and gold Harley Motorcycle sped into view. They both unfolded like metallic origami, and formed into two more Transformers.

The Lancia had two head fins on each side of his silver helmet and had a gray faceplate (he was a tad bit shorter than Sideswipe and Ratchet). The Harley turned into a female (aka: femme) with a black tinted visor and two golden "antennae" serving as the "ears" of the femme's black helmet.

"Ah, glad that you could make it, Blitz, and Wheeljack." Ratchet hoarsely remarked while the two new faces walked up to the senior mech.

"It's our pleasure, Ratchet. Now, what is it you wanted to see us about?" Wheeljack's head fins flashed a sparkling aqua blue with each word he spoke.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes out of sorrow and turned his gaze to the golden purple haze that engulfed the Pacific Ocean. The sunrise was exceptionally beautiful this morning on the twenty-sixth of June. The beautiful scene was to be horribly offset by a tragic story the former chief medical officer was about to reveal.

"You all know about the 'N.C.M'. Then again, what transformer hasn't?" The three younger Autobots, whose armor gleamed in the soft morning rays, became ridged like a stone statue. A chill crawled through their bodies. "It's time that you all finally knew the _truth_ about the N.C.M. And all of you, in some way, are connected to those murders."

The one named Wheeljack fainted on the spot.

* * *

_6.7 Million Years Earlier_

"Power core, at one-hundred percent. Thrusters, at one-hundred percent. Targeting system is online and operating at full capacity. Systems check confirmed. Weapons on stand-by ready to fire, _Autobot_." A purple and green colored mech with a charcoal black helmet scornfully spat at a mech who was considerably taller than the purple and green one. The taller mech was a combination of black and white with a white helmet, and on top of said helmet, sat a bright red chevron.

"The attitude is not appreciated, _Hook._ Remember what we all agreed on: A logical truce for the cycle. Deal with it, or leave."

"Humph. I'll leave once I think this beautiful piece of art is in capable hands, and since it's in the shared hands of the _Autobots_, no, I am not doing such a thing, _Prowl."_ Hook crossed his arms and gave a disgusted look at Prowl.

"Enough!" A blocky faded purple mech, with a piercing yellow dot that served as an "eye" in the dead center of its rectangular shaped head, snapped at the two bickering mechs, "We are prepared to being this simulation. Optimus, Megatron, we are waiting for your orders." Shockwave, the cyclops, stated as he turned towards the two powerful faction leaders. Optimus glanced at Megatron, Megatron glanced at Optimus. They both nodded in unison.

"Blow it." Optimus and Megatron both said simultaneously.

Blackwing shoved aside a large, heavy piece of debris coated durasteel that crushed his legs and part of his upper torso. His senses were slowly trickling back into him—and so was the pain. _What the slag happened..? Alright, don't panic. Retrace your steps. There were the familiar movements of the work place, and the city, and the day. Then after that, a noise and then—nothing. Now I have this slagging—huff—durasteel on me and the building…Oh Primus…_ Blackwing stood up, shakily, and gazed out of a hole through the west side of his former work office. He saw that his city, Utapau, was completely reduced to nothing more than gray ashes and half-standing structures. A wasteland and he was the only one who was left standing.

"The city? W-What happened to it? Oh Primus, Star Light, Diamond! NO!"From the former work building, he could see his "house" from the hole. It stood no more. That was where his wife and daughter were staying moments ago. Now the _entire_ city was in ruins. Total and complete _ruin_. Blackwing could not bear to keep his optics on his hometown any longer. The sight killed a part of him. Everything he has ever loved, were now gone. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, hands covering his soot encrusted, gray plated face. He roared up to the heavens, "NOOOOO!"

* * *

_4.2 million years later_

Being a self-proclaimed detective can be one hell of a task for one to uphold. The task includes having to solve a slag load of mysteries, unsolved cases, homicides, and whatever happens to unexpectedly fall into your lap. This "hunt" has just begun, and currently, I am perplexed. I have never seen such detail, such artistic qualities in any homicide cases I have worked in the past (and that is quite a few). For now, I must sign off and continue my work in the real world and stop writing my discombobulated theories and thoughts on my data logs. Maybe in the future, they will be deemed useful, but that is a long shot.

END DATA LOG #3734600

Nightbeat closed his completed data log on his personal computer. He moved the log onto a single data chip, and pulled it out of his computer. He then proceeded to file the tiny data chip in a combination-only safe, where he meticulously filed his data logs—numerically. When he stored away the data chip, a sharp spike of pain struck at his cranial unit. It would be his only warning for what lie ahead of him.

Nightbeat paused and placed a hand on his head (such as one whom would do if they experienced a migraine), and ceased all pain-educing movements. The pain was lightning quick, but it passed as fast as it suddenly appeared. When he regained his senses, he proceeded to find his Superior (which is always a mystery) about the new victim of the North Cybertronian Murderer. Apparently, this "N.C.M." is going after both Decepticons, and Autobots. The N.C.M's first victim, the Autobot police officer, Prowl, had been found deactivated in an alley next to an Energon malt shop. Two witnesses said that he was off duty and went to buy a "job well done" malt, because earlier that day he caught the Decepticon's largest mole in the black-market: Swindle.

"Unfortunately for him, that 'victory' goodie was short lived. His partner, Jazz who was also off duty, went to go and congratulate him, but instead found his decapitated body thrown in a garbage compactor," Nightbeat jumped in surprise when his Superior, Ultra Magnus, came up from behind him, hearing the self-proclaimed, ex-Autobot scout, ramble on his information he has obtained so far, "Poor kid, he was a damn good cop, and Autobot warrior." Magnus shook his head in grief.

"Magnus, sir!" Nightbeat saluted, "it is a tragic loss, but what about the new victim? Is he a 'Bot, or 'Con? And was the 'mark' found on him?"

"A Decepticon named Bombshell. He's the crazy fragging leader for the Insecticons. I'm kinda glad that he's gone, but unfortunately, yes, Nightbeat, that same mark was found on him as well." Magnus beckoned the electric blue, and sun yellow mech (who somewhat resembled Ultra Magus) to follow him to the conference room where myriad stills and videos of the recent and past homicides' were plastered all over the circular room's walls.

"All we know so far is that Bombshell was ambushed from behind by the N.C.M., and had his jugular tubing slit open by a sharp appendage. He bled out in about half a minute." Magnus pulled out a stylus from a control panel in the middle of the room with touch screens that contained shortcuts for the pictures and videos, and dragged three of them with Bombshell's body lying limp on a sidewalk. One picture showed an up-close and personal view of the jet black, and dark purple "insect" changing Transformer's torso area. There, carved into the mech's armor, showed a target with a hole through the bulls-eye.

"It's identical to the one we found on Prowl's body." Nightbeat pursed his lips and formed a frown. "Now the crazy slagger is after Decepticons? This mech should make up its mind on who it's killing. Now this case involves _everyone._"

"This is exactly why I have you running this case, Nightbeat. But I think now would be the perfect time to introduce you to your new partner: Thunderwing." Magnus stepped aside and allowed the mech, Thunderwing come forth. He was built like a linebacker, and was a dark blue mech with black and yellow accents. He had a black tinted visor, and an equally colored helm.

"Pleased to meet you, Nightbeat. I have heard of your reputation and it is phenomenal. I'm sure I won't be of much use to you anyways, but considering the circumstances, I'm sure you'll need all the help you'll need." Thunderwing extended out his right hand in the gesture for a hand shake. Nightbeat just stared at his new "partner" in disbelief, and hesitantly put his hand into Thunderwing's.

"Thunderwing, it's nice to meet you. The pleasure is all mine. Now, why don't you go find some suspects for the two murders, and report back to me." Nightbeat forced a smile. Thunderwing nodded his head in agreement, and went off on his way. Nightbeat faced Magnus and gave him a glare, "Are you trying to fire me, sir? You know what happened last time I had a partner, she got her motherboard fried from a sniper!" Nightbeat seethed quietly at Magnus, "I don't _want_ another partner. I don't want the same incident to happen again." Magnus placed a reassuring hand on Nightbeat's shoulder.

"Nightbeat, listen, you're going to need some help on this case since now, it involves both factions. I know you're good, but no one's that good." Magnus glided past Nightbeat as the latter still was locked in the past with the deactivation of his former partner, Bluewing. They were investigating a possible gang hideout, and Bluewing ended up having her processor (brains) blown out from the concentrated laser beam from a sniper rifle. _No, now's not the time. I have more important things to worry about now._

"Thunderwing, do you copy?" Nightbeat opened up a com-link that came out from the right of his helmet (he looked as if he had a head set on), to his new partner, "Do you know where the neutral territories are?"

* * *

"Look, man, I dunno whut yer pwobhem is, but leave meh the slag alohn." The buzzed mech swung his empty keg of high grade at something in the shadows.

"I have one problem in my life. It's you." The shady character said through a lowered synthesized voice and pulled out a silenced pistol. BAM!

"AAaaghhhh…" Stzzzz…Static.

"It's not much but this is all that we have of Bombshell's attacker. Looks like someone tampered with the file and deleted everything else before and after that scene. It's as if the killer wanted us to see this." One of the local police officers on the scene of Bombshell's murder in the alley next to Cyber-Night's pub, showed this clip to Nightbeat and Thunderwing.

"It is something, officer," Nightbeat mused, "Were there any witnesses?"

"No, I'm afraid not, sir. The only lead we have is this tampered video clip from the bar's alley camera. I'm sorry, but if we come across anything else we will notify you."

"Thank you officer," Nightbeat mentally cursed at his horrible luck. "My partner and I are going to inspect the crime scene, if you don't mind." The officer turned off the containment field (similar to a barrier) and allowed the two mechs to inspect the scene of the murder. Bombshell's body was still lying in the alleyway.

"Now listen, Thunderwing, I'm going to say this only once. Do. Not. Touch. Anything. Apparently, they don't teach that at the academy anymore." Nightbeat subspaced from a side compartment in his leg a digital camera to snap some photos of the scene.

"Then what would you like me to do, sir?" Thunderwing crossed his arms and eyed the detective as he picked up a piece of scrap metal that came off from Bombshell and started to examine it tediously.

"Get a line to Magnus. We need Ratchet to examine this piece of scrap for us." Nightbeat turned around and waved him off.

"Yes sir." Thunderwing rolled his eyes at his new hypocritical partner and went about fulfilling his newly assigned task. Nightbeat cautiously walked up to Bombshell's off-lined corpse and looked for the mark on his chest. The bulls-eye was there. His spark fell to his feet. Victim number two of the N.C.M. Nightbeat's gaze fell upon Bombshell's deactivated face. His mouth hung slightly agape, and his optics was gouged out of his head. Luminescent bluish-pink energon pooled where the laser wound penetrated his armor plating, and his spark chamber, killing him instantly. Nightbeat frowned and crouched to Bombshell's paled face. _You were nothing but scrap, Bombshell, but you just don't fit into this strain of killings. First Prowl, an ex-Autobot Tactician whom was a damn good officer… Now you, Bombshell, an Insecticon who worked for the Decepticons back in the day. This doesn't add up. _"Why were you chosen?"

"That's the question for you to find out, Nightbeat." Nightbeat slightly turned to face his attention to his department's medical examiner, also a former Autobot field medic: Ratchet.

"That has always been my job even before where we are right here, right now." Nightbeat smirked at the old-timer.

"Well, I can't argue with that, you slag head. Now get outta here. I have a job to do." Ratchet waved off the detective and went about to properly extract the body in a hovering capsule container. His assistance or who he sometimes referred to as "the annoying shrimp", First Aid, followed the veteran carrying a few bags filled with dressings, cameras, data pads, and some other basics for documenting a crime scene.

Nightbeat smirked at the dynamic duo, and ambled off to find Thunderwing amidst the dozen or so police officers still on the scene. He asked all the officers, but none of them knew where he was. Strange that no one could come up with a rational answer as to where his partner was. _Oh well, he probably got called back to base or something. Better for me. Now, let's have a look at that metal fragment I found earlier…_ Nightbeat still carried that little, scorched metal fragment from Bombshell's chassis. He pulled out the fragment once more and examined it with times-ten-magnification. He noticed a scorch mark on the reverse side of the plating. _Score, ten points for me._ Nightbeat rushed back into the contained area, and searched around frantically for the source of the scorch mark. In the shadows he noticed a glint. He picked up the glinting object and found out that it was a laser casing to a hand blaster, but none that he had ever seen before. Standard casings usually are round like a torpedo, but this one had a pair of embossed ovals near the middle of the casing. He placed the metal fragment and the casing in separate portable containment fields and subspaced them back to his side compartment.

_Blip! Blip! Blip!_ His com-link went off indicating someone was trying to contact him. Nightbeat opened it up and answered, "Nightbeat here."

"Nightbeat, it's a pleasure to finally speak with you." It was the same voice from the tampered video clip. Nightbeat froze.

"Who is this, for one, and how in the slag did you acquire this frequency?" Nightbeat spat back in a lowered voice.

"Pity, I expected better manners out of someone as sophisticated as you, Nightbeat."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Northern Cybertronian Murder, and it seems that you are my number one fan. But let's stop with the theatrics and get onto business. As you can see Nightbeat, I am leaving you clues, ones that only you could ever find, and interpret their meanings. If you don't believe me, look in front of you. Those who lie down, shall reveal the next." Click!

"No, wait! Damnit!" Nightbeat cursed as the N.C.M. cut him off. He thought about the N.C.M.'s last sentence once more, "_Those who lie down, shall reveal the next."_

"Those who lie down…" Nightbeat repeated and glanced over back at Ratchet and First Aid who were still snapping some photos and recording their preliminary procedure on the body. Bombshell's body had yet to be moved, and Nightbeat noticed that his right arm was outstretched to the west, "shall reveal the next! Slag! There's already another!" Nightbeat dashed off to the west and transformed into what would most resemble a hybrid between a nineteen-seventy-three Camaro, and a two-thousand-nine Lamborghini Gallardo with no tires. Nightbeat's Cybertronian guise hovered over the surface of the road and was propelled by a set of rear thrusters. He shot out of the neutral territory and headed west to Altihex.

* * *

"Ultra Magnus?" Magnus turned to face the speaker from across the front desk in the Iacon Police Station, "I would like to report a missing mech. Name: Sideswipe. Affiliation: Autobot Mechanic." A lanky, worn down, yellow mech, with two crescent appendages on the sides of his black helm, spoke to the Police Chief of Iacon, "He's my brother, and I don't know where he is. All that I could find on my own was this note…" The yellow mech shoved a crumpled wad of aluminum into Magnus' hands. Magnus stared at the dented mech and realized who he was.

"Sunstreaker? What happened to you?" Magnus looked at the pathetic excuse for an operating mech. It seemed to him that Sunstreaker had been in a fight of some sort, and it did not appear that he was the victor.

"Doesn't matter. I want to know if you can help me find Sideswipe. I've been searching for him for the past few mega-cycles. Please, he's all that I got now, Magnus." Sunstreaker pleaded with his former comrade.

Magnus nodded and unfolded the note and read it. His optics widened when he finished reading the scrap piece of metal.

_**I have him. You want him you play by my rules.**_

_**Involvement = deactivation. I know who they are.**_

_**I am everywhere, and inside everything.**_

_**He's waiting for his flight.**_

_**xNCMx**_

"Primus," Magus shook his head in disbelief. "We'll help you, Sunny. I promise that we'll find your brother and kill this sorry son of a bitch."

"Earth language? I haven't heard that in a few years." Smokescreen, now promoted to second lieutenant (thanks to his brother's death) smirked as he glided past Magnus and Sunstreaker.

_

* * *

2.5 Groons (hours) later_

Altihex, it is as shady as they come. Crime is nothing new to this violence infested city of Cybertron. Nightbeat knew he had absolutely no idea where to begin, so he pulled over to a cliff overlooking the stereotypical gang busting city, and decided to try calling Thunderwing again (for the umpteenth time).

"Thunderwing, this is Nightbeat, fragging answer already!" Nightbeat yelled into the com-link. He heard crackling at the receiving end.

"This is Thunderwing."

"Damnit Thunderwing, don't _ever_ turn off your com-link!" Nightbeat snapped at his greenhorn.

"Sorry sir, I should know better, but I had to go over to the Hydrax Plateau space port to help a friend of mine who called at the last minute to find a place to stay."

"Forget it. Where are you now?"

"At the station, why?"

"Good! I need you to pull up some files for me. Location: Altihex. Search: Past offenders with, or suspected murder."

"Okay, give me a few astroseconds." There was a brief pause, "Results show a number of them but only two really stand out who are considered 'famous', and aren't deactivated yet. They are Blackbird, Hook, Red Alert, and Shockwave."

"Hmm…thanks Thunderwing. I'll keep you updated over here and see if you can find any leads on either murder."

"I already have, Nightbeat. I was just going to head on out to Kaon to pay a little visit to Soundwave, and a mobster called Off Road, aka: 'The Don.' They are two other prime suspects in Prowl's murder—Soundwave especially."

"Very well, but if you intend on getting the mafia involved, you better call in some backup. Don't screw with them alone, unless you have a death wish."

"Understood." _Click!_

"Damn kid needs to stop cutting me off." Nightbeat shrugged it off and gazed off to the sunset that wrapped its golden and purple rays around the dark city. He almost started to think of it as a symbol of hope for the city, but then realized it was Altihex. _This place is always on fire._ Nightbeat shrugged off that scary thought, transformed and sped down to Altihex to find out if any of the four suspects were for real or if they were red herrings.

* * *

Well, this is a very interesting predicament that I've found myself in. As I write, I'm being followed by _someone._ I'm in Altihex, searching for four suspects whom are likely suspects to Bombshell's and Prowl's deaths.

Blackbird: Decepticon, ex-criminal whom was just released from the prison cells a few orbital cycles ago from a double homicide. Records don't indicate that this guy was in the Decepticon army, but then again…those records are not complete.

Hook: Decepticon, Architecture and possibly the craziest frag I've ever had the pleasure to read about. Apparently, during his days in the Decepitcon army, he liked to "disassemble" living organisms and examine them while they had the few hours to live. Although Hook has been accused of murder, he has never been convicted.

Red Alert: Autobot, ex-security chief. He _was_ the security chief until his paranoia got the best of him one day on patrol (down on Earth) and he opened fire on his partner, Inferno, and killed him accidentally, thinking he was a Decepticon. Unfortunately for Red, no one believed that he was capable of keeping his paranoia under control from that point on, and they _forcibly _removed him from his position and put him into therapy. His mind snapped at some point during his stay at Iacon's Therapeutic Center for Veterans. He killed two more of his inmates and he was transferred to the holding cells for the criminally insane in Altihex. As of two-point-five deca-cycles ago, he is a free mech, living on the streets of Altihex as a city bum.

Finally, Shockwave: Decepticon, walking computer. Hey, that's pretty much what this slagging son of a bitch is. He used to do horrific experiments on unknowing test subjects during and _before _the absence of Megatron when he and the Autobots crashed on Earth. He created the Duocons but the subjects (whose names have been lost due to Shockwave's intricate methods of secrecy in the Decepticon's base in Kaon at the time) unfortunately, went insane and they all "disappeared" mysteriously. Shockwave is also responsible for the creation of many triple changers during the Great War. Surprisingly, he is also credited as the savior of Cybertron during the "Great Shutdown". He is the only mech that I know, who exists to live his life by pure logic—and no emotion. A dangerous foe he was, until he slipped into a state of depression when he realized that no one would serve under his command. He dropped out of the ranks and proceeded to exile himself from any Decepticon contacts ever again. His logic decreed it.

But enough about them, let's talk about me and how much _slag_ that I am in now. I have just found out who my stalker is. It's Blackbird. I think I will continue this some other time…

END DATA LOG #3732408

Nightbeat could not handle the hunched over, black and purple accented slime ball that was following him for the past two or so breems. The putrid stench of dried oil fluids and the fermented smell of high grade that drifted through his olfactory sensors, wrenched his gut. He turned around to face the street dweller face-to-face.

"Excuse me good sir, but what the _hell_ do you want?"

"Who're you? You're a new face. New faces don't last long 'round these parts. Name's Blackbird. You look like one of them _fancy_ 'bots who's out here for a reason. I'm just curious, _sir_." Blackbird huffed in scruffy, bass-like voice.

_Well, this is a surprise. I just happened to find the mech I was searching for._ "You see, Blackwing. I am a detective working on a few cases that are somehow related."

"And you're thinkin' I did it?" Blackbird's response sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Well, did you?" Nightbeat inquired.

"Listen here son. I don't know what I would want with that punk Prowl kid or that lousy good for nothin' Insecticon. I got nothin' against 'em and if you don't believe me, take me in. I'll tell ya everythin' I knows 'bout those two. I ain't afraid of goin' to the brig again. It's not that bad, 'less you be a weaklin'."

"How about I make a deal with you."

"I'm listenin'."

"If you help me out, I'll make sure your criminal records are wiped clean. I'll make sure that you'd get your hands on some credits, and you'll be able to go where ever you'd want once I'm through with this case."

"Bribin' the suspects? Ain't that not allowed?" Blackbird smirked and revealed a missing enamel plate in his mouth.

"When I have to catch a serial killer, there's no rules allowed." Nightbeat reciprocated an equal smirk.

"Fine by me. Let's discuss these matters somewhere _private._ I think I knows what you want to knows."

Blackbird lead Nightbeat to a rusted and abandoned bar on the corner of two intersections that used to pulsate with traffic, until the Decepticons lead by Megatron vorns ago. Altihex had seen better days, now it was mostly a dump and was inhabited by mechs of the same status as the city. This bar was no exception. The two mechs took a seat on a couple of rusted stools that creaked under their weight, but did not seem that they would give way.

"Now that we's in private, I guess it's my turn to keep the end of this deal."

"Very well." Nightbeat secretly activated an audio recorder from a dial on the side of his left foreleg. If this drunkard had anything useful to say, he might as well have evidence of it.

"As you know we used to be two factions at war. Well, some time before the famous Ark landin' on Earth, there was this fellow who came to Cybertron and he was nothin' like any of us ever seen before. See here boy," Blackwing leaned in close and spoke in a hushed voice, "This fella that came to Cybertron was _ancient_ and _powerful_. He claimed to be The Fallen. _The_ Fallen, ya know the one that's supposed to be the servant of the Destroyer. He came. Both factions knew how much of a threat he was, so they all decided to group up and take that slagger out. They came up with some sort of bomb that was none like anythin' ever seen durin' the early stages that blasted war. But there was only one problem: It had to be tested on some pit-forsaken city first. An' I don't know if you've know this but I was one of them weapons specialist who was there when this experiment took place. So was those two mech who got themselves killed."

"What are you trying to say, Blackbird." Nightbeat leaned forward to Blackbird.

"I'm sayin' that these here murders are _linked._ Apparently someone who knew about the experiment is killin' those involved. That's the only thing I can think of. That's the only way how Bombshell and Prowl are related. If you want the names, I have 'em at my place. I'll meet you in two cycles in front of the old city hall."

"Wait, you said you were a weapons specialist? Can you look at something real quick?" Nightbeat subspaced the cartridge case he found at Bombshell's scene. He handed it to Blackbird, and he took it between his index finger and thumb to examine it.

"Hmm…I haven't seen one of these in a while. Heh, yeah this casin' belongs to a Decepticon high power hand blaster. Look here," Blackbird pointed to the capsules on the sides of the cartridge, "This is a custom made one. See the detail work on the sides? That's definitely Hook's doin'. He's the only 'con that I knew who did that. Since word travels fast 'round these parts, I know how Prowl deactivated: Dismemberment—that was Hook's favorite thing to do on his free time. He'd dismember anythin' that he could get his grubby hands on. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd better find Hook before he kills another."

Nightbeat was still as a stone statue. He was taken aback at the sheer knowledge this bum knew. Maybe he was telling the truth. Either way, he was going to inform Ultra Magnus and continue his work. "Thank you Blackbird. I'll meet you in two cycles at the old city hall, and I'll make sure that your record never existed." Nightbeat got up and shook the other mech's hand.

"Keep an eye on yer back out there, son. You'll never know what's around the corner." Blackbird flatly warned the detective.

"I will." Nightbeat ran out of the warn down bar to find a place where he could send a clear transmission of what he just found out to Ultra Magnus. Blackbird remained in the bar and sighed. His worn gears and hinges screeched in protest. The door to the bar squealed open and a black figure appeared behind the hunched mech. It's shadow was cast over Blackbird.

"So, how long have you been there." Blackbird wearily asked his unknown guest.

"Long enough." The synthesized voice replied.

"Heh, a coward will always be a coward. Hidin' his own voice from his next victim? You must be a 'con or a very stupid mech." Blackbird felt something sharp pierce his neck. He tried to pull out the sharp object from his neck, but his assailant grabbed his right arm and pinned it up behind his back and tilted his head back. The unknown mech pulled the knife out of Blackbird's neck and slit his throat tubing. Energon was spurting out with every beat from his spark. With his free hand, he grabbed his "bleeding" throat. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered with a glowing pink substance. His assailant pushed the mech up against the counter that was sitting in front of him and proceeded to stab the dying mech. Once, twice, thrice, the N.C.M. kept on stabbing Blackbird until he felt no more movement. He backed away and allowed his body to slump to the floor paneling. Energon streaked all over the counter top and down the side of it where Blackbird fell. Energon began to slowly pool to the side of Blackbird. His murder quickly moved his left arm so that it crossed over his body and pointed to the south. The unknown mech subspaced a tiny metal stamp. He turned it on and the stamp began to slowly glow a faint red. Then a little while later it started glowing a hot white color. The murder pressed the burning stamp into Blackbird's chest area just above the faded purple Decepticon insignia. His metal plating hissed and steam shot out from the sides of the stamp. The mech quickly put the stamp away and brought out a needle gun and aimed it on the bulls-eye and fired. The perfect shot.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** This is part 1 of my murder story I created for my Criminalistics class. I hope you all aren't pissed about all the changes I made in the G1 verse to help make my story "fit". OC's Blackbird, Blitz, Thunderwing are mine. Transformers © Hasbro. Thanks, and don't sue me. **


	2. All For Nothing

**DISCLAIMER! I Do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. This is part 2 read part 1 for clarification please. **

* * *

"Nightbeat! Slow down! What do you mean you know who it is?" Ultra Magnus pinched his nose bridge out of annoyance.

"Magnus, I just had contact with Blackbird, and I recorded our conversation. I think you'd want to hear it."

"You sat down with a murder and had small talk with him? What are you crazy?"

"Sir, that's not the topic now, we'll discuss that later." Nightbeat was on top of the cliff overlooking Altihex once more, only this time he was staring at the twinkling night sky in Altihex's airspace, "Sir, you're not going to believe what Blackbird told me. He told me when the Fallen came to Cybertron and how the Autobots and Decepticons defeated him with some sort of bomb. He told me he was there when an experimental blast went off on a city and he's thinking that Hook might be responsible for the deaths of Bombshell and Prowl. Blackbird identified a casing I found at Bombshell's scene identical to the ones Hook use, and he told me Hook's preferred method was dismemberment. It makes perfect sense. I know that Hook is here in Altihex and I'm going to try to find him and bring him in for questioning."

"Nightbeat, are you telling me that you're taking the word of a criminal who lives like a bum in Altihex, as the truth? How do you know he isn't just making any of that slag up?"

"Sir, it's a gut feeling. And I always trust my gut."

Magnus sighed, "You and those earthen terms of yours. But I'm going to have to say no for now. There's someone here at the station that you know who needs are help."

"No? You're telling me no to me when I have the perfect lead?" Nightbeat lividly protested

"It's Sunstreaker." The other line fell silent, "He came in this evening looking like complete slag and handed me this note—a note from the N.C.M. That crazy bastard has his brother, Nightbeat."

"What? What did the note say?"

"It said, 'I have him. You want him you play by my rules. Involvement equals deactivation. I know who they are. I am everywhere, and inside everything. He's waiting for his flight. N.C.M.'" Magnus paused, "You need to get over here, stat. Hook can wait, we have a spark to save. Magnus out." Magnus cut the line and Nightbeat was left with a very disturbing thought. _I'm sayin' that these here murders are linked. Apparently someone who knew about the experiment is killin' those involved._ Blackbird was right.

Nightbeat transformed and sped back as fast as his engine would allow back to Iacon. _This hunt is turning into the most dangerous game I've ever had to play._

_

* * *

2 Groons Later_

"The end is near, Nightbeat. Soon everything will fall together. It's just a matter of time." A being, who was cloaked by a tattered overcoat (from a world most Transformers had traveled to if they were apart of the Great War—Earth) commented to himself as he watched from atop one of the grandest buildings in Iacon that overlooked the police station where Nightbeat performed a lateral spin, and transformed into his bipedal form to dash up the dura-steel stair casings in front of the station.

* * *

The entrance to Iacon's Police Station practically flew off their tracks when Nightbeat ran into the station. He frantically raced down the hallways to find Ultra Magnus and prayed that Sunstreaker was with him. A few nano-clicks later, he found the two mechs sitting in the break room. He ran into the room and dived straight into the questions.

"Sunstreaker, were you and your brother involved in a top secret government experiment to destroy the Fallen?"

"Nightbeat? What kind of question is—" Ultra Magnus snapped at his underling.

"He wasn't. I was. I was part of the security guard along with Soundwave and Prowl." Sunstreaker's head was lowered and spoke in a monotonous voice, "Why? What does that have anything to do with my brother's disappearance?" Sunstreaker abruptly stood up and shouted at Nightbeat.

"Sunstreaker, calm down. You won't like this but I think this crazy slag kidnapped your brother so that he can kill you." Nightbeat raised both his hands as an attempt to calm down the angered and beat up mech.

"To kill me…oh slag, it makes sense now! That coward who attacked me was the N.C.M.! It had to be! That fragger not only messed up my paint job, he stole my favorite vibro-blade as well! Slag that bastard to the Pit!" Sunstreaker ran out of the room in a furry. No one stopped him.

"At least he didn't hear where I think his brother's at." Nightbeat retorted, "Magnus, the only place that has a landing pad large and shady enough that no one would notice someone would be Hydrax Plateau. I think that's where Sideswipe is at."

"Hmm…that does make sense. Nightbeat I also have more disturbing news for you, and you won't like it. Apparently shortly after you contacted me about Blackbird, I received a call from the police over in Altihex and they found Blackbird offline. He was stabbed over twenty times and his throat was slit—with a vibro-blade that was registered to Sunstreaker."

"Slag, really?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. But I want you to leave Sunstreaker to me, go back to Altihex and find Hook and bring him in. We must stay one foot ahead of the N.C.M." Nightbeat nodded his head in agreement, "Where's Thunderwing?"

"Last I heard he was going to Kaon to visit Soundwave and Off Road. Didn't he call you for back up? I told him to."

"No he didn't, and why on _earth_ would you allow him to go to Kaon alone?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I just don't know. He seems like the kind of mech who can take care of himself."

"Ultra Magnus?" Smokescreen tapped on the frame of the open door to the break room, "Ratchet and Perceptor have their prelims ready. I think you'd better check them out."

"Outta the way, Smokescreen." Ratchet shoved the younger red-white-and-blue mech aside, "Magnus, sir, there's been one consistency between the two victims: A piece of scrap metal was lodged inside the hole in each bulls-eye." Perceptor, a red and black colored mech, with the lens of a microscope atop his right shoulder, shouldered past the medical examiner.

"Excuse me Ratchet, Magnus, sir you would not believe what I have discovered. The alloy's chemical composition Ratchet found lodged inside our poor victims indicated the presence of the substances contained mercury II chloride, and hydrochloric acid. Both of these substances are highly corrosive to any metallic alloy and if the victims were discovered and received any sort of medical aid, the corrosives would have dissolved any resistance to the individuals' sparks', and the toxins contained in each substance would have destroyed their sparks."

"In a non-scientific lingo, this means that they would have still off-lined even if we reached them in time?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Perceptor solemnly replied.

"Thanks, both of you. You are dismissed." Magnus waved them off and Ratchet and Perceptor both complied with his hand gesture, "Nightbeat, go find your lead and bring him back, _now_. Oh, and so you can get back faster to Altihex, Skyfire is waiting for you outside. There'll be a chute for you that he'll give you."

"Whoa back up, you're telling me that I'm going to _jump_ out of Skyfire?" Nightbeat gave a horrified look at Magnus.

"Yes, we have no choice, I will need Skyfire's assistance to reach the Hydrax

Plateau." Nightbeat sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you on the other side." With that, Nightbeat ran until he was outside standing in front of an impressive, tall, white and red mech. He handed Nightbeat the single chute, and transformed into an even more impressive hybrid space-jet craft. Nightbeat entered Skyfire and once he did, Skyfire revved his engines and they rose vertically into the air.

"Hold on tight, Nightbeat. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Skyfire's thrusters suddenly went to full and they cut through the airspace at supersonic speeds. Nightbeat was screaming like a little sparkling the entire way.

* * *

"Alright, Nightbeat, we're here." Nightbeat clutched the sidebar he clung onto for the past half breem.

"Cool, open this hatch so I can get off you!" Nightbeat yelled in a frightened fashion at the space-jet. Skyfire opened up his main hatch and Nightbeat scooted a little to peer outside and view the streaking land below. Skyfire was not in the mood for waiting so he banked right and Nightbeat was flung out of his chassis. Nightbeat screamed in terror as he plummeted to the ground.

"PRIMUS! WHY ME?" Nightbeat pressed the button on the front that combined the four straps around him and three chutes deployed. They deployed at the right moment and Nightbeat just barely missed being nailed by one of the crumbling skyscrapers in Altihex. Nightbeat aimed for a lower set building that did not appear to collapse when something hit it. He cringed as he crashed onto the roof and tumbled to a stop. The chutes covered him and he tried to fight his way out of them with little success.

"Oh frag this." Nightbeat hit the same button again and all three recalled back into the chute case. He ditched the case and ran down the two flights of stairs to reach the outside. _The hunt for Hook begins now._

Nightbeat searched for a few breems before he found a lead. He saw another former Constructicon, Scavenger, loitering across the street near the entrance of some run down bar. Nightbeat ran over to him, but it did not seem the ex-'con noticed or seemed to care that he was next to him.

"Excuse me, sir." Nightbeat cleared his vocalizer. Scavenger did not move, "Scavenger isn't it?" Scavenger moved only his head to stare at Nightbeat.

"What do you want?" mumbled Scavenger.

"I just wanted to know if you knew where Hook might be. I'm looking for him." Scavenger shifted uncomfortable and sighed.

"He's dead." Nightbeat's optics grew.

"What?"

"Murdered today. His body is out back." Scavenger threw a thumb over his shoulder at the ridge behind the building he was in front of.

"How long has he been dead?"

"I don't know."

_Slag! _"What happened?"

"Go look for yourself." Scavenger spat at the pesky sleuth. He trudged off and disappeared inside a nearby building. Nightbeat let the ex-'con go and ran to the ridge behind the bar. On his way up, he saw glass, green and purple metal fragments, and skid marks.

_Well, at least I know now the killer is a land transformer._ Nightbeat thought to himself. He stopped at the crest of the ridge and found out that there was a large and _deep_ chasm at the end of it. He switched on a pair of lights on his shoulders and found Hook's body laying in pieces at the bottom of the abyss. "Frag." Nightbeat contacted Ultra Magnus but he did not receive any reply.

"Strange…" Nightbeat decided to try again in a little bit and in the meantime, he contacted Thunderwing.

"Thunderwing here."

"Thunderwing? What the slag is your problem? I told you to call for backup if you went into Kaon!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't need it." Nightbeat gawked at the other end, "I found Soundwave, he's in my custody at the moment. But I haven't found Off Road yet."

"Primus kid, you've had to of had some kind of training to take down Soundwave by yourself."

"Black-ops sir."

"Oh,"

"But I didn't really use it since he willingly surrendered to me once I explained why I was here."

"Thunderwing, give me your co-ordinates. I'm coming over to interview him. I just found

Hook, but he's in the bottom of a pit—off-line."

"That's a shame, sir."

"Yes, it is, and that's why you _must_ keep Soundwave alive. He's probably our only shot we have to connect the dots and find the N.C.M. and take him down. I'll meet you in about a few breems."

"I'm transmitting co-ordinates now."

"Thanks, oh, and Thunderwing? Good job. I had doubts about you, but you've proven them wrong."

"Thank you, sir."

"My name is Nightbeat, not 'sir.'"

"Sorry, Nightbeat. Thunderwing out." Thunderwing closed the connection and Nightbeat had the biggest smile on his faceplates.

"Damn kid, you're something else." Nightbeat walked back to the street and was just about to transform when he noticed a figure slumped half-ways out of a window in a building across from him. He magnified his vision by three and noticed that the figure was Red Alert. He had a vibro-blade through his head. Neon blue energon flowed all over his head and dripped down his helm down to the ground below. Nightbeat's spark sank. An incoming transmission startled him out of his state of fear.

"This is Nightbeat."

"Nightbeat! This is Ultra Magnus, we've found Sideswipe."

"Really? That's the only good news I've heard all day."

"But there's something else…Sunstreaker, I assume, overheard our conversation and reached Hydrax before us and the N.C.M. was waiting for him just as you predicted. He's gone, Nightbeat. But it looks like he put up a damn good fight before he was shot in the head. I think we finally have this bastard's energon sample. I'm sending it to Percy as we speak."

"Good, I too have some bad news and good news. The bad news, Hook and Red Alert are dead. Hook's at the bottom of an cliff and Red Alert has Sunstreaker's vibro-blade skewed through his head."

"Damn."

"My point exactly, but the good news is that Thunderwing has captured Soundwave and I'm heading over to meet up with him over in Kaon."

"That's a relief that someone's alive. You watch yourself in Kaon. I trust that you know what you're getting yourself into since I know you won't listen to me anyways."

"Yes sir I do. I'll contact you once we're ready for a one-way-trip to Iacon."

"Nightbeat before you go, I also received word from an anonymous tip, Shockwave and Optimus Prime are in Kaon as well."

"What? Thunderwing told me that Shockwave was in Altihex? And why the _slag_ is Prime in Kaon?"

"I don't know, Nightbeat. Maybe they'll know what's going on. Magnus out."

Nightbeat could not believe that Thunderwing just kept valuable information from him about this case. _'Anonymous tip'…who could that be?_ Nightbeat shook his head and transformed. "This case is getting weirder by the killing." Nightbeat shot off onto the main road and began his trek to the former Decepticon homeland on Cybertron during the Great War—Kaon.

* * *

Kaon: A once patriotic city back during the warring days. Now, it's a breeding zone for crime, death, and the mafia. My job is to find Optimus Prime, Shockwave, Soundwave (who's in the custody of my partner, Thunderwing), and Off Road and do it all without meeting my maker in the process. A titanic job it is indeed.

END DATA LOG#3765009

Nightbeat was staring at a large warehouse almost in the dead center of Kaon. Something about this warehouse gave him the creeps but he knew Thunderwing and Soundwave were inside. He slowly opened the huge, creaky doors, and cautiously walked inside.

"Thunderwing? Are you in here?" Nightbeat cautiously asked the dank, and dimly lit storage space. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a long and loud squeaking noise. Silence.

"Thunderwing?" Nightbeat subspaced a hand blaster. Just in case.

"Nightbeat! Get down!" Thunderwing lunged from the dark and toppled Nightbeat over just so that the two mechs could see a bright yellow beam of energy zip above them and blast the twenty foot doors to oblivion.

"Holy slag!" Nightbeat realized what that blast could have done to him if it weren't for Thunderwing.

"It's Shockwave! He followed me here and he killed Soundwave! Shockwave knows something that we don't! We have to take him down! Distract him for me and I'll flank him!" Thunderwing sprang up and off the ground and dashed into the darkness once more.

"Wait! Where is he? I don't see him!"

"NIGHTBEAT!" A voice with a slight English accent, called out from the warehouse, "Top levels! Now!" Nightbeat was perplexed as to why Shockwave just told him where he was but he followed the mech's command anyways. The ex-scientist possessing an arm cannon as powerful as it was, he did not want to continue getting onto Shockwave's "bad side".

Nightbeat found a ladder fixed on the wall and started to climb. He climbed until he could not find any more ladder extensions. Nightbeat was on the scaffolding above the lower levels of the warehouse and he was navigating his way across the steel beams like how a drunken acrobat would. He reached the adjacent side without falling off but only to feel a warm circular object press up against the side of his helm.

"Turn and face me, Nightbeat." Nightbeat complied and gazed into a glowing yellow optic. That optic belonged to Shockwave. "Come, we have a few things to discuss." He lowered his cannon and grabbed Nightbeat's right forearm lead him into the blackness deeper along the upper level of the warehouse.

"Wait, why aren't you blasting my head off? You shot at me already!"

"Firing at you seemed the only logical way of drawing Thunderwing out of hiding."

"What? Wait, what's going on! Where's Soundwave! He told me you killed him!" Nightbeat tried to break free of Shockwave's vice grip but failed. Shockwave brought him inches to his rectangular, cyclops face (that did not have a mouth or nose) and spoke in a calm but threatening tone, "I did not kill Soundwave. Thunderwing _did_." Nightbeat's optics widened.

"What? No! That can't be true!"

"Then I'll _show_ you." Shockwave shoved Nightbeat to a spot on the upper level of the warehouse where a hole from the ceiling allowed the moon's rays to shower down on a mech tied to a chair. He had a laser hole going through his blood red visor. More luminescent blue energon flowed out through the wound and down the entire front of his body. On his chest, three laser holes were present.

"Primus, not even his cassettes survived either." Nightbeat commented to himself.

"You see, Nightbeat, if I did this one blast from my cannon would have blown Soundwave in two. Therefore, I could not have killed him. It also seems that your _'friend'_ has escaped and left you all alone with me." Even thought Nightbeat knew that Shockwave was not Soundwave's murderer, a chill ran up Nightbeat's back when Shockwave said his last sentence.

"It appears so." Nightbeat backed away from Shockwave. "Do you know why?"

"Thunderwing, was not called 'Thunderwing' for his entire life."

"What?"

"You see, Nightbeat, there was a top secret experiment that took place many a millennia ago. All of these recent murders were of those who were involved in the experiment. I was myself. We had to test a new explosive on a city to study its destructive power and the city we tested it on wiped out everything—except for an individual who changed his name from Blackwing, to Thunderwing. He wants revenge for those who have taken away everything he has ever known. So far, he has been successful. He has used the police's resources, and his training to get to those who were involved. He couldn't off-line me because of some injuries he has sustained from a very violent fight he encountered."

"Sunstreaker!"

"Hmm…" Shockwave pondered, "That would be a _very_ logical reason why he couldn't off-line me."

"So if he can't kill you, then his next and final target would be—"

"Optimus Prime." Shockwave finished for him.

"We must find him before Thunderwing does."

"Nightbeat, don't you want to hear why Thunderwing changed his name?" Nightbeat hesitated for a moment before he answered.

"Why?"

"In order to obtain the names through the police, he had to find an 'inside man'. That 'inside man' was the mafia. They are everywhere in all the systems. Naturally, they are found predominantly in the police departments across Cybertron." Nightbeat gave Shockwave a concerned look.

"So you're telling me, Thunderwing was the mole in Iacon's police department?"

"Yes." Shockwave nodded his head, "And since Kaon is Cybertron's organized crime capital, it would make sense why Thunderwing came here to find Off Road. Off Road is "The Don" on all organized crime."

"Thunderwing was also doing The Don a favor by taking down the most threatening Autobot and Decepticon enemies to him and his empire of crime. That bastard!"

"Let us team up and take down Thunderwing once and for all. If he could not take me down, what chance does he have against Optimus Prime?"

"Unless he called for backup." Shockwave just looked at Nightbeat. The two nodded and jumped down from the scaffolding area and ran outside on a desperate mission: To stop the N.C.M. from murdering Optimus Prime.

* * *

Thanks to Shockwave's black market link (and some help from Nightbeat and Shockwave's pocketbooks), they found themselves knocking on a embroidered hotel room. It was where Optimus Prime was supposed to be staying. The door slid open and revealed a once noble and humble leader of the Autobots. Now, he looked like the everyday scum you would find on the sides of Kaon's streets. He has been this way ever since the death of his beloved Elita-1.

"Nightbeat? And…Shockwave? What are you two doing here?" Optimus confoundedly asked.

"You are in grave danger, my lord." Shockwave answered with a bow.

"Since when did you switch sides?" Optimus asked with even more confusion.

"Since the day when Megatron betrayed me and left me to rust on this planet."

"Okay…that's nice of you Shockwave, but I am no longer the leader of the Autobots. The war is over."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but that does not mean I can still help you."

"What Shockwave means is that you are going to be attacked—by the mafia."

"Oh," Optimus averted his gaze to his left. Shockwave and Nightbeat understood what that hidden message meant. Shockwave fired his canon through the wall to Prime's left side. Nightbeat brought out two weapons, a hand blaster for him and a rifle for Optimus. Nightbeat ran past Optimus and fired at the two thugs behind Optimus. Shockwave stepped through the giant _door_ he had just created and fired again at three more mechs—vaporizing the three instantaneously. Optimus spun around and fired at the two remaining mechs. They fired a few rounds at Shockwave but they just grazed him. Optimus' rounds hit them both in the chest.

"Where's Thunderwing?" Shockwave asked as he looked around the demolished room.

"He must have escaped through the window." Optimus pointed to a grappling hook that was lodged onto the inside ceil. The three mechs looked down and saw Thunderwing sliding down the steel rope. Nightbeat clambered out and slid down the rope after him. Optimus and Shockwave ran outside and down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor.

Thunderwing landed on the ground running. Nightbeat followed shortly after. Thunderwing glanced over his shoulder and saw that he was being followed and transformed into an aerodynamic looking formula one racer with no wheels. Nightbeat transformed into his vehicle mode and continued the chase. By the time Shockwave and Optimus raced outside, the two mechs were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Thunderwing lead Nightbeat through the inner workings of the city. The two dodged traffic and other mechs until Thunderwing veered off course into the window of an old office building. Nightbeat followed him, and transformed when he raced through the narrow hallways. He still carried his hand blaster as he called for Thunderwing.

"Thunderwing! I know you're in here! Come on out with your hands up!" Nightbeat shouted as he walked down a hallway.

"Why would I ever do that, Nightbeat?" Thunderwing answered as he hid behind an upturned desk.

"So that you can't shoot me, and I can shoot you!" Nightbeat yelled furiously as he spotted Thunderwing's leg behind the upturned desk. Thunderwing was hit and screamed in pain. Thunderwing dashed out to meet Nightbeat head on, and since Nightbeat expected quite the opposite reaction, he was taken off guard and Thunderwing knocked his blaster out of his hand. Thunderwing tackled him to the ground and pinned his right arm painfully, behind his back. He groaned in pain.

"Do you feel the pain now, Nightbeat? I've lived in pain similar to this for many vorns since the destruction of myself, and everything I once loved!"

"Thunderwing! I have one question to ask you, why did you kill all those mechs?" Nightbeat mentally turned on an internal system that recorded any audio noises until he ran out of memory space for it.

"Why? You dare ask me _why?_ I killed them because justice needed to be served. They all were responsible in some shape or form for causing the destruction of my hometown! They are all _murderers!_ They killed my wife, my sparkling, and everything I ever had—in press of a button." Thunderwing forced Nightbeat onto his feet. He grabbed the fallen blaster and aimed it at Nightbeat's head. "The only way I knew how to get back at those who did this to me was to go into a specialized unit of mechs that were trained to kill. Then I found out how corrupt the system of government is. The Mafia gave me access to untold amounts of information."

"So you went into the Black Ops and the Mafia? Now isn't that an interesting mix."

"Shut up Nightbeat, I'm not finished yet. I want you to know everything before I have the pleasure of taking your spark away from you." Thunderwing forced Nightbeat to his knees. "The Mafia promised me that if I went out and did the 'dirty work' for them, I'd be able to get what I want, which is all of those responsible for the destruction of Utapau, and they would be successful in what they call '86'd' those who they considered to be a threat to their organization. Eventually, I found out a majority of those who I killed happened to fall under that category. It's a win-win situation for me either way." He cocked the blaster. "So sorry that you had to mix yourself up in all of my affairs but you just know too much now."

BANG!

Nightbeat flinched. _Thud_. He shakily turned around and saw Thunderwing's body sprawled out on the floor. Luminescent pinkish energon flooded around his head (well what was left of it). He made out the outline of a smoldering barrel tip from the depths of the darkness behind Thunderwing. A large, well built, rust colored mech with a cy-gar in his mouth held said smoldering barrel. He puffed out a ring of blue smoke and smirked at Nightbeat.

"You're lucky I happened to come along when I did, kid." The elder mech grunted at Nightbeat (he had the voice similar to that of James Earl Jones).

"Y-Yeah, thanks—"

"Off Road." Nightbeat's spark sank to his feet.

"You're Off Road? That must mean you're here to—" BANG! Nightbeat wasn't even able to radio Optimus Prime or Shockwave to his whereabouts before Off Road shot him in the head. He gazed at Nightbeat's headless figure, that squirted pinkish energon from his wound, and then at Thunderwing's lifeless corpse. His color was beginning to fade to the off-lined color, gray. His partial head ceased to spew out anymore fluids, but that was so because a majority of them were mixing together on the icy, dura-steel floor. He chuckled to himself, and flicked his cy-gar onto the energon soaked paneling. It caught ablaze and spread out rapidly until it engulfed the two off-lined mechs. The fire continued to grow in size, and out of control.

"Too bad you two knew about everything." Off Road spoke to himself as he causally walked away from the scene he just created. He was too busy contemplating the awesome potential his new empire would have once he was through burning the remaining bridges he had left.

* * *

_The present_

"The past was muffled by all of us for quite some time after these unfortunate series of events." Ratchet solemnly told the three mechs whom were listening intently to the truth behind Nightbeat's last data log. "Only now, after all these years, you all now finally know the truth." Ratchet gazed upon the glistening ocean that reflected the sun's rays and formed a picture perfect scene of beauty and grace. _What a shame. _Ratchet thought, _such a beautiful scene, and it has been killed as well._

"I have one question." Wheeljack raised his hand such as a fifth-grader would in class, "How did Nightbeat record his data logs when he wasn't on his computer?"

"That crazy frag had a 'built in' personal storage space, and when he mentally logged his thoughts, they automatically transferred to his storage system on his computer back at I.P.D."

"Ah, okay. But that still brings up the question: What happened to Off Road? Didn't he go to jail after all of this?"

"No, he didn't. He was never convicted of Nightbeat, and Thunderwing's murders. He should have had 40 vorns of jail time." Ratchet shook his head. "He did prove one thing out of all of this, our government _is _corrupt. They let the criminals walk free and back onto the streets to do whatever they please again."

"I'm not seeing all the connections as to how _we're _all 'connected', as you put it, to these murders." Sideswipe blatantly spat bitterly at Ratchet. He did not take such an obvious insult too well.

"Fine, I'll _tell _you then. Wheeljack's uncle, Red Alert was murdered, Blitz' father _is_ Off Road, and finally, your _brother_ was murdered trying to save your slagging life. Does that clear up any ambiguities, scrap heap?" Sideswipe bit his lower lip and averted his gaze away from the blunt ex-CMO.

"Yes, _sir."_ Sideswipe mumbled.

"Is this why you called us out here, Ratchet?" Wheeljack ventured to ask.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The past has been veiled by too many suspicions and cover-ups. I decided to go against orders and told you all the truth, because if I didn't, no justice would come from this despicable time frame."

"I have one more question. Who was the 'anonymous' tip? Do you know?" Blitz inquired as she held her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Bluestreak. It was Bluestreak." Ratchet hesitated, "he was the tip. Poor kid, that was his last service to Cybertron before he off-lined himself from his own hands." He bowed his head in grief. The other mechs and the femme, too, bowed their heads.

"We must remember those who have passed on to the Matrix and keep their memories alive through us. That is why I told you the truth. The day we forget is the day history dies."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Well, this is part 2 of my murder story I created for my Criminalistics class. I hope you all aren't pissed about all the changes I made in the G1 verse to help make my story "fit". OC's Blackbird, Blitz, Thunderwing are mine. Transformers © Hasbro. Thanks, and don't sue me.**


End file.
